Tsukaima no Saito SS
by ralf07
Summary: this is a side stories to one of my fic 'Tsukaima no Saito'.
1. Chapter 1

This is a side story of my fic Tsukaima no Saito. I feel like there are many thing need to be included in the story, that how this come to existence. Tsukaima no Saito SS will basically deal with any event that didn't shown in main story. that not all, it also cover something that was left out in main storyline. It also will be on other character P.O.V instead of Saito and some of them maybe an OC.

Let start this side story with this chapter first shall we.

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima. I only own what I own.

* * *

A few days after summon to this unknown world Saito stop and start thinking about his life from here on.

first he doesn't have a clue how to return home.

Second he doesn't have anywhere else to go besides staying here making it impossible to live this village. Not that he need to since that green hair lady said she will investigate for him. That what she said but it had been a few days but Saito haven't seen her since.

"Hey, are you listening."

At that sudden voice Saito were brought out from his musing as he finally noticed his surroundings.

Surrounding him were a bunch of children ranging from 7 to 12 years old. According to Tiffa this village were created as an orphanage for children who mostly had lost their parent or doesn't have anyone else for them.

"You are…" Saito trailed of as he look at the girl who had been saking him off to broke him from his stuppor.

"my name Reia, Onii-chan are you a pervert?"

At that question Saito doesn't know how to answer. It was his fault in the first place that someone will lable him as that but hearing from a girl about 10 years of age just make it worse.

'I cant let this go on' was Saito thought as he turn with a smile on his face. This is children so he must be polite not to scare them off. But before he could tell them he not a pervert someone else interrupt him.

"of course he is, just look at his face you can tell he a pervert. Even Matilda Nee-chan said so."

If he remember correctly this boy is called Gim. If not for him still being a kid Saito would have shout at him.

"Don't said that gim, do you even know what a pervert mean." The older Kid who Saito can easily tell was the oldest beside Tiffa scold Gim. At least someone was mature enough in this village.

"o-of course I do, a pervert is a bad guy. That mean he's a bad guy… right?" Gum said though from his tone one could tell he didn't even knew the meaning of Pervert.

"Sorry for that, but the children had been a bit anxious with a new residence in the village. My name Ryan, what is yours?" the oldest kid Ryan said politely. Just like he said Saito can see the other children were looking at him some of them scared but some of them look more curious thatn scared.

"It okay, to asnwer your question my name is Hiraga Saito but you can call me Saito. And I'm definitely not a pervert! That was an accident!" Saito emphasize the last part strongly. Not that most of the children understand what it mean beside a few children here who seem old enough to know that it mean.

"Hey, Onii-chan let play" one of the children said. seeing that Saito doesn't have anything better to do. He tried to swing that Heavy axe again but found himself collapse after a few swing. He wonder how Tiffa able to do it without any trouble?

At least playing with children doesn't seem to tiring. That what he thought at that time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pant, Gasp, I'm done for today." Saito said as his collapse on the ground. He underestimates the children as they all right now seem full of energy without showing so much fatigue. This make him want to just crawl in the hole and never come out. Even children can beat him in term of endurance, he start to wonder how long he could survive in this world before founding a way back.

"Are you okay, did you need to take a rest?" As the concern Ryan which make Saito felt more depressed. Bing an adult he was supposed to look after the children not the other way around.

"thank… you guys continued playing. Onii-chan will be sitting right here." Saito said as he pat the ground near the tree before sitting. The fact that all of them seem to speak Japannese make Saito wonder. Why Japannese, shouldn't they be a language of it own if he was in different world. Then again the rune on his chest doesn't make any sense either. Not to mention that the writing is definitely not Japannese making it impossible for Saito to read any of the book.

Maybe there some force that work here making it possible for me to understand them and for them to understand me. That is the only conclusion Saito could make. But before he could think a more about it a scream that pierced through the entire forest can be heard and Saito immediately look at the direction of the scream.

His eye widen as he saw Gim who on the verge of tear right now because of something that had been wrapping on his leg. It was a snake about the length of ten meter wrapping out his leg as it start to climb it body. the other kid look scared as non dare to make a move.

Saito seeing this move his body as he get near Gim. Beside him were Ryan who had been sweating bullet as he seem trying to found a way to help Gim but unable to act. This situation is not something to take light of but Saito being a slow person he is fail to comprehend the seriousness of the situation as he grab the snake mouth with his hand. the snake struggled but Saito gather all the strength he had as he remove the snake from Gim.

Saito and the snake Struggled a bit as time passed.

"need some help!" Saito finally said. he can't keep the snake bind forever not to mention he wasn't exactly at full strength make it harder. Ryan after seeing this ran to the nearest palce where they chop a wood.

The snake were about a few centimeter from Saito neck but Saito upon noticing Ryan holding out an Axa use all of his strength left as he push the snake back to the ground as Ryan use the change to kill it with the Axe.

"phew… though I was dead for a second." Saito said and truth to his voice he was sweating bucket. Even Ryan can comprehend whether he brave or just stupid when he grab the snake like that. Even so Saito seem to had win all the other children trust after what he did just now.

"Is everyone okay! I heard a scream." Tiffania appear with a worried look. When Gim saw Tiffa he ran and cry at her while Ryan take the chance to explain what happened.

"a-are you all okay, did anyone get hurt." Tiffania start to panic after hearing that.

"calm down Tiffa, everything fine now, let call it a day, I think Gim need some time before he can recover." Saito said to Tiffa.

"y-yes… come Gim, let go home." Gim follow Tiffa after that. and Saito were about to follow when…

"That so cool Nii-chan."

"yeah… I don't know anyone brave enough to do that kind of stunt."

Saito got bombarded by the other children. Those who have scared of him before show no sign of scare at all. In fact they look rather fond of Saito.

That was the start of Saito life in the other world. as he gain new family in his life so does the lost wll hurt him in the future.

But because of that incident Saito had start to take up using sword which he make from some wood. He want to become stronger in order not to let that kind of accident happen again.

It was week later before Saito got a gift from Matilda which consist of one Talking sword and a curve sword.

* * *

Tell me what you think. This fic will not follow the chronological timeline meaning that It possible that the next chapter could be after Saito arrive at Tristain and the next could gone back when Saito still living in Albion.

There are many thing that I want to include in the main storyline but if did that the fic may take to long that I don't even knew when Saito will become Gandalfr. In other word this Side story will focus on something like that and to fill some plot hole.

If there some scene that you think I should have wrote on Main fic feel free to tell me whether through Review or PM. I see what I could do about it.

that is all from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is just a complication of short stories I decide to post the next chapter right away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside what I own.

* * *

"Your highness! The enemy already reach on board. I suggest you escape immediately!"

"no, I can't just abandon all of you to escape alone. If I were to die let us die gloryly. But we will give our all before we died."

Wales said sternly.

Currently a battle with Reconquista is happening on top of a Royal sovereign. At this rate of this goind it will be a matter of time before the enemy reaches him. With that in mind Wales decide to take a gamble as he cut down all the power from the Windstone as the ship start to lose it ability to float.

"Paris, I will act as bait. I want you to gather any survivor and head to the next hideout immediately. I'll contact you using the Nasal bird." Wales can see that the old mage Paris doesn't seem to agreed with him but he won't take no for an answer as he dash around. He jump of the ship but before he land to the ground he use Levitation so he could land softly.

The enemies soldier seeing him had started to change their attention to him. If he were taken down than the Reconquista can be consider win. That why he willing to take a risk to make himself a bait giving Paris to gather their people and escape.

Wales unleashed a strong wind spell on the ground causing dust to scatter around hiding his figure from other as he start to head out to escape. but someone else stood before him and from the look of it, it was a mage.

"I'm sorry your highness, I already receive order to kill you."

The man in front of him is Henry bowood. Wales had known him before and he also knew while the man is a Royalist he more of a military man so any order from higher up is absolute to him even if he have to kill a Royalties.

"Well, that doesn't really go as planned. Can you let me go this time Bowood?"

Wales ask but he already cast a spell as a small tornado form causing Bowood to shield his eye.

Wales took this chance as he make use of the wind to jump past Henry before using a wind magic to increased his speed to escaped. He can see that Henry doesn't give chase. It was good to know there was someone like him. Shame that he siding with Recoqauista. If not for his captain Wales could have him under him because it was Rare to find someone as him.

Now that he sure he had escaped he had to lay low for a while before he could send any message. Not to mention that it may take a while for the other to reach the hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed and Wales had decide to use Saix Gotha as hiding place. Saxe Gotha is the perfect hiding place because it was filled with the rebel soldier. Because of that they no way they will suspect a prince was in their own town.

Thank to a secret passage that only known to Royal family Wales managed to sneak into the town. He had been staying in the inn in the town while he only came out from his room when he were looking for something to eat. It will be bad if someone recognize him so he had not talked to anyone ever since he arrive.

But it appear it was his downfall.

"found you."

Wales look at the two man in front of him. one of them were a large man with a huge sword on his hand while the other look skinny but the wand on his hand prove that this person is a mage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wales said casually but his eye was scanning the room for an escape plan.

"don't play dumb! We knew your Prince Wales! You have a nice bounty on your head you knew that."

It looks like they even resort to a use of bounty to search for him. Somehow they knew that I was alone.

"You must be mistaken, I'm not this Wales fellow. If you don't believe me you can take a closer look at my face."

The two of them as he expected walk to him but before they could get near him he activate a trap. A magic circle that were drawn on the ceiling start to glow as strong gale surrounding the two of them making them trapped in the wind.

Wales take the chance to escape. It was a matter of time before they broke through from the trap so he opted to get far away from here as fast as possible. It was a relief that they didn't alert the soldier about him being here or else it will be hard to escape from the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wales managed to shake the two pursuers about an Hour but they managed to catch up to him using a horse while Wales have to resort of using leg and ran. He wasn't sure where he should go but he ran nonetheless. If he got taken down now then all of it will be over and he cant let that happen no matter what.

But it still futile as they easily catch uop with him. the mage fire a compressed of wind magic at him. But Wales managed to dodge it as he rolled to the left. Taking this opportunities the other one who Wales can be sure not a mage jump from the horse as it swing his sword at him.

If Wales move even a little late he wil have been kill by now as the sword Graze it body as a blood appear from the slash.

"gah…" Wales fall to the ground from the pain but he managed to raised his wand as he launch a wind magic at the non mage causing him to knocked away but not before his partner save him using Levitation.

"Now, why don't you make the job easier for us and sit there as we kill you."

This Is bad, they currently were in a grand plain with nowhere to escape. But then Wales notice something. it was a forest which happen to be nearby. If he could get inside the forest they might be a chance to lost them. Not to mention that they can't ride a horse inside the forest because it only make it difficult to move around.

With this thought in mind Wales start to cast another spell.

"gah my ear!"

"this… an Echoes spell."

What Wales had cast was an Echoes spell. It was a line wind spell. it cause the wind to vibrate strong enough to caused damaged to the target body. but the spell can easily be broken if one just need to cast a spell to interrupt the flow of wind.

But it was enough as Wales using all the strength he had left Dast to the direction of the forest.

"Air cutter!" but before he could get inside the mage sen an air cutter spell to him hitting him.

Blood can be seen from his body but Wales pay no mind as he stand again and ran inside the forest. He will need to think of something fast but what?

As he keep running he can feel the pain start to take toll on his body as he start lose balance and fell on the ground. He tried to get up but the pain was to much for him. even so he can't stop here or else the pursuer will arrive.

"Are you okay!" suddenly he heard voice. It was a girl and her tone were full of concern. Could there be someone else inside the forest? With this thought in mind he ask.

"Ugh… what? Who are you?" Wales found himself asking. Because of his injuries his vision had been blurry so he wasn't sure who she is.

"We need to get you treated." Another voice said and from the sound it was a male. Wales didn't know why the two of them were inside the forest but the pursuer will be here any minute now so he shouldn't involve them with his problem.

"It doesn't matter" Wales brush the guy off. "you guys need to get far away from me now, the pursuer will get here soon." Wales try to whistood the pain as he tried to stand but it was futile as he doesn't even have strength to stand right now as he found himself falling about to fall unconscious. He can hear the two talking but he wasn't sure what they talking about sa he saw them walk away after they give him a light treatment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wales managed to keep himself from fainting as his rest his body for a moment waiting for a pain to stop. As soon as he feels the pain had gone numb Wales start to stand shakily. Whoever they is Wales had a feeling that they were in trouble now.

With that thought in mind Wales decide to follow the path where the two had gone before. he was sure they was heading this way as he start to walk albeit shakily.

After a few minute he arrive at what appear to be some sort of village inside the forest but what caught his attention immediately is that one of the person who had helped him earlier were about to eb attack by one of his pursuer. At this Wales were given a choice. he can just abandon them and leave befor e his pursuer notice him or he can give his location to his pursuer by helping them. but before Wales could think he found his body moving by itself as he raised his wand casting a wind shield to stop the wind attack by his pursuer.

"It a wind shield, so our target decides to show himself, this makes our job easier." The mage said.

No use in hiding now. After all he did get them involved in the first place so there no way for him to abandon them after they just help him a moment ago. The man who Wales just realized were wearing an odd clothes with Wales took notice off even in this kind of situation.

Wales stood as he glare at the two Assassin. He can feel the wound from earlier had returned but he didn't faze a bit as his face the two.

"This guy and village have nothing to do with me so please spare them. In exchange I give myself to you guys." With this he can make sure that the village wont get caught in his conflict. While this may be a bad idea they still a chance for him to escape this alive. But they word make Wales angry.

"If this how it take to lure you out, we would have attacked another village as a hostage already. But I guess our work will be complete, were got money from killing you and also the money this village may have." It looks like they plan on harming this village either way. Even if he escaped it doesn't change the fact that they had make this village their target. Beside him Wales notice the weird guy were gicing him "told you so" look but Wales decide to ignore it for now.

"Then I got no choice, I'll stop you guys even if I have to sacrifice my life." With face full of resolve Wales said. it look like the royalty will end sooner than it should. Even so Wales was not willing on goung down without a fight. Just as he was about to cast a spell the weird guy put his hand on Wales shoulder as he said.

"sorry to say this but we should step back a bit." Wales were confused by that statement but he forcefully grab his shoulder as they stumble back a little.

_Berkanan Man Laguz..._

With the shout came the other girl who he had seem earlier.

"Eh…?" for some reason the two Assasin let out a confused look and the other guy who had pull me start to stand before me blocking myself from their view.

"Why am I here?"

"What happened here?"

"You got lost." Wales was starting to confused of what happened. Could it be a Water spell. he had heard that there is a forbidden water spell call contract that allow a person take control the mind of someone else but he don't think that this is the case.

"the guy you want is outside of the forest. Go forth the highway after leaving the forest go west." The girl said as if she was filling out their memories. From the look of it the spell just erase their memories.

"I see, then we should take our leave."

Without noticing Wales the two of them leaves as if they haven't notice him of being here. He has a lot of question right now

"That… who are you guys? That spell… it wasn't from the main element, could it be…" he was about to said Void but he suddenly can feel the pain from the wound as his vision start to fade away.

Thus begin Wales life with Saito and Tiffa in Westwood village. This fateful encounter will change the fate of Halkeginia for better or for worse.

* * *

This time it was a story about Wales before his arrival to Westwood village. From this two chapter I think you guys already know the what this SS for. There will be many more mainly from when Saito and co arrival on tristain and how he got the job on Charming Fairies inn. At chapter 18 there were a flashback about the meeting with Henrietta and as you noticed I cut the chapter short. The continuation will be on this SS though when I'm not really sure.

That is all from me and don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this SS. If someone want to , me to wrote about some event please tell me whether through review or PM.


End file.
